Cecilia's Adventures in Toon World
by Doubleplusgoodduckspeaker
Summary: There was a cartoon rabbit wandering through the Pegasus family's garden. Soarshipping: Dark Magician Girl x Spiria, Roseshipping: Pegasus x Cecilia.


"Cecilia's Adventures in Toon World"

* * *

Featuring:

_Cecilia_

_Maximillion Pegasus_

_Dark Magician Girl_

_Spiria_

_Saggi the Dark Clown_

_Toon Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

and

_Funny Bunny_

* * *

The grass was the brightest shade of green, the sky a cloudless blue. From Cecilia's place in the stuffy, formal office, the outdoors looked all the more inviting. She sat up straighter and tried not to fidget.

"And how is your family? Your parents, are they well?"

Cecilia looked into the stern eyes of Maximillion Pegasus' mother and smiled limply. She probably was on better terms with them than Cecilia herself, but they both had to go through the routine—Mrs. Pegasus was quite fond of tradition, of old and established things, and it showed in the world she maintained for herself. She wondered, not for the first time, how her son had turned out so differently from his parents.

"They're quite well, and they send their best wishes. They insist on a return visit, to repay your generosity in letting me stay here this weekend."

"My dear, we're happy to have you, Maximillion most of all, I'm sure," she said, leaning forward in her chair. Between them sat an elegant tea set, their cups nearly empty. Like everything else, it was proper and tidy. "That brings me to my point, Cecilia—you must know how taken he is with you."

Cecilia reached for her teacup and sipped, hoping to hide her face behind it.

"Maximillion…isn't an ordinary boy. He never has been—always off on his own, or drawing the oddest things, and he's getting to be old enough to join his father in business, but he's still so young…" She trailed off, looking uncharacteristically abashed. "You understand, surely. A mother worries."

"I…I don't think I'd be so fond of him if he wasn't just the way he is," Cecilia replied, blushing. This was mortifying. She glanced out the window, pretending that she could transform into a butterfly and float away from this conversation. Mrs. Pegasus would never bother to talk with her if she were a butterfly. Maximillion would, she'd wager. "I won't abandon someone because of a few eccentricities; we all have our own quirks, after all."

"Thank you, Cecilia." She smiled warmly at her. "I think that just being around you is changing him, for the better—he has hardly any acquaintances, spends all his time here—you've been very good for him." She glanced into the teapot and found it empty. "Go on, then. I'm sure he's outside somewhere—tell him you've survived a chat with his old mother."

Cecilia nodded, grinning, and left, waiting until she was out of sight before skipping down the elegantly paneled hallway. There was something magical about this house, as if it sprung from the pages of a novel. Every piece of furniture looked like an antique; Cecilia herself had taken a single room in an entire wing of guest suites that overlooked the orchards, river, and Lake Isabella beyond. Her own home was grand, but this was paradise.

She let herself outside, feeling the blades of grass skimming against her ankles and the hems of her dress. Maximillion Pegasus was certainly out here somewhere, probably with a canvas and paints. With so much to carry, he couldn't be too far.

She wandered across the lawn, abandoning the bridge for a series of large, flat stepping stones that spanned the width of the river when something caught her attention, just hovering at the corner of her eyes. It was a shadow, taking form as it darted out from behind a cluster of trees, and Cecilia caught the tips of ears above the sculpted bushes. She recognized those ears. "Funny…Bunny…?"

There was a cartoon rabbit wandering through the Pegasus family's garden. More than a little curious, Cecilia crept after it, trying to stay as quiet as possible. It wasn't every day that one happened across such a thing, and she was determined to see for herself just where it was going.

Funny Bunny darted across the lawn and disappeared underneath the bridge. She waited just a moment before following, peeking her head around the underside of the bridge to find it completely empty. "Where'd you go?" She whispered to herself, twisting her body around and glancing upwards; the stone arch of the bridge and the water underneath was all that she could see.

It was then that she noticed the canvas—it was narrow but nearly as tall as she was, and painted with the design of a paneled door. It was done quite realistically—the bottom was painted out to blend into the grass, dotted with several yellow flowers, and the wooden door was left just barely open, and when Cecilia reached out to touch the painted canvas instead her fingers skimmed over the rough wooden surface, slipping briefly into the space beyond.

For a moment, she didn't dare move, but then her fingers gave the smallest push, and the door started to swing inwards. She tried to peek around the edge of the door, her other hand twisting the antiqued knob, but it was too dark to look inside. Surely, this was where the rabbit was hiding! "Got you," she said, stepping inside. Before she realized what had happened she was falling head-first into the darkness beyond the door, looking upwards to see the light from the other side quickly receding as she fell.

In the darkness she had closed her eyes, not opening them until she landed with a splash in some body of water, bobbing downwards as her dress soaked in the water before she kicked back up towards the surface. She rose above the water, gasping and wiping water from her eyes.

This wasn't the garden. The sculpted bushes and manicured lawn had been replaced by a harbor, the lone entrance she could see into a stone-walled town. She pulled herself up onto the dock, her hair and dress dripping water. She emptied a large amount of it from her shoes and wrung out the fabric as best she could before slowly making her way towards the town. She should have been paying closer attention when she watched the cartoons with Maximillion—that rabbit was a trickster, and it had gotten the better of her again.

"Maximillion?" she called, running her fingers over the stone wall as she entered the town. It felt remarkably real, and remarkably detailed for a cartoon. Wherever she was, it didn't mean she couldn't also look for him. She walked down an alleyway cast in shadow, the tall stone walls and buildings blocking out any light. "Maximillion, are you there?"

She walked until she arrived at a clearing in what must have been the center of town. It was completely deserted—it didn't feel menacing, just strange, and she was determined to find someone else to talk to, at least to ask for directions.

She heard the drip of water from an old well in the center of the courtyard, the bucket swinging on rusty hinges. Coming closer to get a better look, she leaned over the edge and peered down into the darkness below.

_Wham!_ A face came shooting out from the bottom of the well, connected back inside like a jack-in-the-box, and Cecilia fell backwards from the surprise of it. The face swiveled around in the air before sticking its tongue out at her.

Then, they were everywhere—shadowy phantoms flying down staircases and out of doors, dolls with cartoon faces peeking out of every window, and a hulking, skeletal shadow that loomed out from the direction she had come. Cecilia hastily stood up and backed away from the shadow monsters, her eyes wide. She had never seen anything like _this_ on her television before.

One darted out towards the hems of her dress, and Cecilia twisted backwards just out of its reach, ready to take off running when one of the shop-doors flung open and a girl poked her head outside. "Stop it! Can't you see you're frightening her?"

Her eyes wide, Cecilia could only watch as the shadows stopped swirling through the courtyard, some slouching guiltily and other creeping back into their own homes. Even the Jack-in-the-Box looked suitably chastened. "We were just trying to say hello," it said.

"Well, she doesn't know that! One day I swear you're all going to look in the mirror and scare yourselves," the girl said with a huff. She left the store and came to Cecilia's side. "I'm sorry we scared you… we don't get many visitors, you see, so we tend to get very excited when someone comes through. You came by the water?"

"Yes," Cecilia nodded as she followed the girl back inside the store. "I…I was following a rabbit…"

She nodded, murmuring "Aha," as if that explained everything. "In any case, allow me to welcome you to Toon World! I'm Mana, the Dark Magician Girl." She was wearing a blue-and-pink outfit, quite similar in tone to Cecilia's own dress, and wore a matching hat. "I can get you dry—let me just find the right potion…" She sifted through the vials that lined the store's shelves before plucking one out.

"Here we are! One drying spell, coming right up!" She pressed the atomizer of the bottle, spraying Cecilia's dress and hair. Suddenly, ice crystals started to form at the hems of her dress, creeping alarmingly quickly up her skirt. "Whoops, wrong spell! Hold on, I can fix that—"

Mana rummaged for another potion, spraying the icy areas, which instantly disappeared and were replaced by patches of fuzzy green moss. Cecilia looked up at her as she grabbed another bottle.

"Sorry, I panicked—"

"Why do you even have that potion?!"

"Here it is! Drying powder!" She took a handful of the powder and blew it at Cecilia. It did the trick, and her hair and clothes were soon dry. Cecilia pulled the moss off of her dress in long strips like wallpaper, which the Dark Magician Girl vanished using a long, glowing staff.

"Thank you for helping me," Cecilia said, smiling. "Is there anything I can do in return?"

"Well, I'm always looking for referrals," she answered proudly, "So if anyone asks you how you got dry, just tell them Mana did it!"

Cecilia giggled. "Sure." She turned to look out the window, where the shadows and toons were going about their own business. "How large is this town? I'd like to find that rabbit, and I suspect another close friend of mine is here as well."

"If you want the rabbit, you'll find it at the Red Palace, but you shouldn't go there, especially not alone."

"Why?" Cecilia asked. After a moment, Mana waved her wand and the shutters closed, curtains rolled down, and even the lights dimmed low.

"There's something wrong in Toon World," she whispered. "You've seen some of it yourself—there's hardly anyone in town, no visitors… people are disappearing. I'm afraid the magic itself is dying. And the Red and White Palaces are at war—if they think you're for the other side, they won't hesitate to lock you up, or worse."

"I—I didn't know. That's awful," Cecilia said. "What should I do?"

"I'll take you to Spiria. She always knows what to do. Just promise me you'll keep close, and keep quiet—I'm the only one who knows where she lives, and we can't let the Red or White court learn of her location. But I'm certain Spiria can help you."

Mana gathered up a few more potions and took up her staff, and then they left through the back-door of the shop. They went down one dark alley and then another, underneath a tunnel cut into the stone wall and then they left the village behind, heading deeper into the forest that surrounded the walled town. "Why is it a secret?"

"She used to work for the Red King and Queen until she left, taking something very important with her," Mana said, picking her way through the woods. Cecilia followed, lifting up the hems of her dress as they climbed up a small hill. "Something that could change the entire war between the two Palaces."

They continued to climb, threading around trees and backtracking once just in case they were being followed. Cecilia didn't think she could retrace their complicated route even if she wanted to—Mana was very trusting, to bring a stranger into their secret. "Why did she leave?"

"She fell in love," Mana simply said. Her back was to Cecilia so she couldn't see her face, but there was something in her voice that made those four words sound like the beginning to a story.

* * *

They had been walking for just under two hours when Mana stopped at the entrance to a cave cut into the side of the mountain. It blended into the side of the rock so well that she didn't even know it was there until Mana pointed it out. "We're here," she whispered. Inside the cave was a large wooden door, locked shut, but after three taps with her staff the door unlocked and swung open towards them.

The home inside was charming, with the rooms built right into the natural movement of the rock. At the edge of the room they could see a set of stairs leading farther underground.

"Spiria? I brought company!" They heard her footsteps before they saw her coming up the stairs. Where the Dark Magician Girl was colorful and bright, Spiria had a more somber look, her long blue-purple hair striking against a plain black and purple dress. Feathery white wings were kept tucked in at her back. "She's a visitor, her name is—"

"Cecilia," Spiria said, her voice calm. "I know who you are."

Mana shrugged when Cecilia gave her an inquisitive look. "She does that."

"Are you certain no one saw her? The Red and White Palaces will be very interested in her appearance here."

"Several saw her come into town, but nobody saw us leave," Mana said. She had picked up her staff and was twirling it in one hand, nearly missing the walls of the cave with her last pass. "That reminds me, where is the little Dragon? Hiding?"

"You're welcome to go look for it," Spiria said, nodding as Mana headed down the stairs. It was her tactful way of giving her a moment alone with their guest.

"Um… I figured you would know, since you seem to know an awful lot about, well, everything, so… just what is this world? How is it different from my home?"

"They're hardly different…mirror worlds, you could say. Some things are backwards, others are upside-down. And I don't know everything," Spiria said, smiling a little to herself, "just the future."

"That's why both sides want you to help them…because you can tell the future." Cecilia understood it now. "Then why am I so important to them? I don't have anything to do with Toon World."

"You'll soon find that you do. Your fate is tied to that of our world," Spiria answered, smoothing her hair as they heard Mana's footsteps coming back up the stairs. "That's why we should get you home safely."

In her arms Mana held a miniature dragon with ice-white scales. It blinked twice and yawned cutely at them, its eyes focusing on Cecilia. She couldn't help but smile as she reached out, letting it sniff her hand, before scratching it between its ears. It purred like a kitten would and shifted its head so she was getting at just the right spots.

"The Blue-Eyes is one of the rarest monsters in Toon World," Mana said, smiling at the little dragon. "I think it likes you."

Cecilia paused from petting the dragon and it started to squirm in Mana's arms, needy for attention. She let it loose and it flew around the room before settling on one of the chairs. "Can you tell me if Maximillion Pegasus is here?"

After a moment, Spiria nodded. "He is here."

"I don't want to leave without him. I need to know that he's safe—you can understand that, can't you?" Cecilia looked fiercely up at her.

"We'll help you." It was Mana that spoke, uncharacteristically serious. "Whatever it takes, we'll keep you both safe." She glanced back at Spiria, who looked very proud of her. "We have friends that helped us when we needed them, and they'll be there for us all again."

"We'll see them tomorrow—there are always plenty of open seats around their table," Spiria said, moving to the chair and reaching for the Blue-Eyes. It twisted out of her grasp, stretching like a true cartoon all the while maintaining its playful, self-satisfied grin. "You're welcome to stay here tonight and get some rest. I'm sure you've had plenty of surprises and adventure for one day."

"Thank you." When she had first appeared out of the water she hadn't expected to find such kindness. That night, when she went to sleep, cuddled with the Blue-Eyes in the front room of Spiria's home, their words continued to run through her mind. _Your fate is tied to that of our world_. Cecilia had always been quite certain about her own future, and she wondered if Spiria had meant the same thing—about what kept her up at night, what kept her close to the people she loved, what frightened her more than she could ever say.

* * *

In the afternoon they left the mountain cave and threaded their way back down on the other side of the slope, the Blue-Eyes leading the way, the others following behind as it fluttered from tree to tree, occasionally turning back to check on them. Last in line, all Cecilia could see of the dragon was its mischievous, toothy grin.

"We're almost there—they should be just through the trees," Mana said, beckoning for the others to catch up. They walked into the clearing, where a large antique table was surrounded by mismatched chairs. Despite the large entertaining space, only two people were sitting at the table—a grey skeletal monster with heavy face make-up and a dashing clown in a jester's outfit and matching pointed hat. Between them sat a selection of desserts, and a half-empty glass sat before each.

"Is it a… tea party?" Cecilia glanced down the table as the clown raised its glass to them all.

"No, it's a wine tasting!" He reached down, producing a handful of bottles from underneath the table. "Now get tasting. It's such a sad and lonely thing, to drink without friends." The painted-on teardrop underneath his left eye twitched dramatically.

"Saggi, the Dark Clown, at your service," he said, beckoning Cecilia to the front of the table. "Come sit by me." The others took their places around the table, Mana eagerly reaching for the plate of chocolates set in the center.

"Saggi, you promised to help us get into the White Palace," Spiria said. The Toon Summoned Skull to her left began lining up trays of cosmetics before launching into a makeover before Spiria could even protest.

"And I will." He poured a glass for Cecilia and another for himself. "I used to work for the White King and Queen, you see, before they let me go, but I still know quite a few of their secrets. They called me mad, you know, but I was really only—"

"Drunk?"

"Drunk! You watch out for Summoned Skull over there, or their hands will be on you, too. We don't want this to turn into some mad slumber party." Spiria, now with eyeliner and blue eye-shadow, looked questioningly over at Mana, who gave two thumbs-up from across the table.

"Do you know how we became friends? Well, I had moved from the White Palace into town, and for a while it was terrible, simply terrible," Saggi said, sighing. "Then I was taken in by the lovely Dark Magician Girl and her mentor, who were about to undergo a very dangerous mission. There was a rumor, you see, that the Red Palace had a device that could predict the future. Mana went to the Palace in disguise to destroy it, only to find out that it wasn't a device at all."

"It was a person—Spiria." Mana grinned at her, who was now having her nails painted a dark blue. "I couldn't destroy her, so we planned our escape, and when the moment was right, we ran away."

"It was the day I had been waiting for, and it was always just out of my reach—but now I suppose there are more days to look towards." Spiria smiled as Mana took one of her hands, admiring the blue polish. Finished, the Summoned Skull did a brief touch-up to their own lipstick before starting on Mana.

"You mentioned a mentor? What happened to them?" Cecilia asked. When the others failed to speak, Saggi lifted his glass into the air and toasted the sky.

"Now finish up, so we can start…did you hear that?" The crowd around the table grew silent as they listened. Cecilia, too, could hear the whistle of an arrow as it sliced through the air, landing deep into the wood of the table. The point was a vibrant red diamond, the feathers on the end a matching color. In an instant, Saggi was on his feet. "They're here—the red troops."

"How did they find us?"

In the next instant, they could hear the roar of a dragon and the heat of its fire. Several trees around their clearing crashed to the ground; Saggi pulled Cecilia out of the way just in time.

"It's a Red-Eyes!" Mana cried, readying her staff. She turned to Cecilia and Saggi, grim determination in her voice. "Saggi, go. Take her with you—now, get out of here! We'll hold them off!"

The last thing Cecilia saw was the overturned table, the glasses and bottles shattered and broken, and her friends heading off into battle. The sounds of an explosion rang in her ears but still Saggi pulled her along, unsteadily at first, until the only sounds in the forest were their footsteps as they raced towards the White Palace.

* * *

Just as the sun was beginning to set they arrived at the gleaming ivory pillars of the White Palace, bypassing the front door for an inconspicuous doorway near the kitchens. Everyone looked far too busy to notice them; they were preparing for some event, Saggi had said, moving purposefully through the winding corridors.

"We might get separated—it's very crowded in there—but Spiria told me that you'd have no trouble finding your way around. I'm going to try and be discreet—bad memories are long memories, you know."

She was about to turn and ask him just what he meant, but then he gave her a little push at her back and they were through the doors and into the grandest room she had ever seen.

In an instant, Cecilia understood. They had walked through the doors and it was as if she was home. Cecilia entered the floor of the casino and was immediately swept up in the river of people that threaded their way around the machines.

Her family was the owners of one of Las Vegas' most popular resorts, and every year they threw a large party, inviting the entire city and their most loyal clients. She had met Maximilian Pegasus at one of those events when she was younger.

Her father took great pride in the building, claiming it the finest on the strip—with slot machines of every kind, game tables, several exquisite restaurants, bars, and a high-roller lounge, Cecilia had wandered the floor for many nights just to watch the spectacle. There was always something interesting and beautiful to see.

Tonight was no exception—the toons and monsters that sat at the tables and clustered around the bar gave the space the look of a themed event, and after several minutes she was struck with the idea that her parents must certainly be here. It must be what Spiria had meant, that her parents were the White King and Queen. She could find them here, and explain everything. Maybe this was why they were looking for her in the first place. The thought took a hold of her mind and refused to let go—whenever she walked down a new row of machines her eyes were trained on each person, looking for her parents' familiar faces. One of the servers politely offered her some punch which she accepted, sipping as she made her way across the floor. The sound of chatter and the far-off clink of coins against the metal trays barely registered in her mind. Cecilia barely noticed the glittering crystal and glass art pieces, focused as she was on a new goal.

She had forgotten about Saggi. Somewhere in the rush she had found herself at one of the roulette tables, and as the numbers blurred in front of her eyes so did the hours. She moved from table to table, laughing with all of the other happy patrons, occasionally stopping to eat and drink at one of the buffet stations set up inside the casino. There was no reason to leave—everything a person could desire was here.

Cecilia wandered out onto the patio, sipping punch and listening to the music. This was always her favorite place in the casino—several couples danced to the music, and the tall hedges and string lights spread across the patio took you away to someplace else, someplace dreamlike and perfect. She swayed a little in time to the music, imagining a partner to dance with. She reached out and twirled into imaginary arms, but when she looked up into her partner's face, Cecilia did truly think she was dreaming.

Maximillion Pegasus smiled back at her as he guided her effortlessly around the dance floor. "Do you remember that we met in this very room?" he said, drawing even closer to her to whisper into her ear. "How do you like it here?"

For a moment, the fuzziness that had overtaken her mind cleared. "I've made some wonderful friends. How did you find me?"

She could practically hear the smile in his voice. "I followed a rabbit, of course. Now, my dear, we must be going—"

"No." The fuzziness was back, a hazy cloud that consisted only of simple, pure gratification. "We're having fun. Let's just stay here." She clasped his hands tighter, leading him back to the center of the dance floor.

"Oh, why didn't they warn you about this place?" He brushed aside her hair, looking sharply into her eyes. "How much did you have to eat and drink? It's been days, Cecilia. You know more about casinos than I do—see; there aren't any windows or clocks here. If you look up, we're not outside at all; it's just a painted ceiling. You need to come with me, before it's too late."

"Come with you, where? I'm thirsty, can we get more punch?" Under the glamour, everything was still beautiful, selfishly so—but even with the drink, exhaustion could still set in. The body could only take so much.

"Yes, let's go get a drink. I saw a station over here, away from the music." They passed through another set of double-doors, away from the main crowd. Soon the hallway was empty and before long, Cecilia slumped against him, too exhausted to do anything but sleep. He caught her before she could fall and lifted her up, cradling her head with one arm and her feet with the other. Their journey wasn't over yet.

He met Saggi the Dark Clown just before the back exit of the Palace, smoothing out his rumpled jacket and hat. "Right on time, just as predicted. Our ride is waiting for us, let's not waste any time."

They walked outside and into the night. In the clearing beyond the high windowless walls of the Palace, two identical dragons waited for them—one for Pegasus and Cecilia, the other for Saggi. "Guardian of the Fortress," Pegasus said, reaching out to touch the closest one. It calmed instantly, no longer impatiently scratching its claws into the ground. "Excellent job, Saggi."

"Well, we can't all rescue the girl," Saggi replied, getting on the back of his dragon with a huff. He held onto his hat with one hand so it wouldn't blow away when the dragons began to fly. Soon they had both left the ground behind, flying back towards the mountains and the waiting Red Palace. He only hoped they would make it in time.

* * *

They had almost arrived when Cecilia finally woke, her eyes opening to see the ground far below her. She couldn't help it—she screamed, startling the dragons, which then only made it worse as the ground started to spin.

"You won't fall—I have you." Pegasus' arms grasped her tightly around her waist; after a few moments when they evened out again she was finally able to relax. "I'm glad that you're awake."

She shook her head a little to clear the sleep from her mind. Pieces of the casino still glittered in her memory, but even after the rest her body still felt fatigued. "You came for me…I'm so glad." Cecilia leaned back into his embrace with a happy smile. "Where are we flying to?"

"The Red Palace." It was Saggi who spoke, the star painted onto his face folding with his grimace. "They have several of our friends held captive, and so we are going to free them."

"Is that your home, like the White Palace was mine?"

Pegasus nodded as the dragons flew over the crest of another hill. She could see the Palace in the distance—a manor of bright red brick, which surely had green lawns and orchards and a river going out into a lake beyond. Somewhere in the familiar estate were their friends, waiting for them.

* * *

The dragons landed on the edges of the lawn behind a monstrous topiary, where no one would notice them. From the air they had seen a large crowd on the other side of the house, playing a game outside. They were quite noisy, and let Pegasus, Cecilia, and Saggi get very close to them without ever noticing—and the beavers that were stationed as guards were no match for Saggi, who defeated them easily.

"Get me a Kuriboh!" Cecilia recognized that voice, she knew Pegasus did as well. The woman, dressed in a formal red gown, held a croquet mallet in one hand, a small round monster with large eyes serving as the croquet ball. She swung and it darted off before she could hit it, dashing through every wicket before escaping into the bushes beside them. Cecilia picked it up, cuddling the monster to her chest and smoothing its fur.

"What happened to the Spiria I used to know? You were so dutiful, always following orders and helping us when we asked. I don't ask for much—just a little prediction every now and then. Tell me about the Blue-Eyes Dragon and the girl—where are they?"

Cecilia hunched closer to the leaves of the bush, straining to hear.

"I won't help you any longer."

"We'll use force if we have to. You will help us eventually, and it would save a lot of pain for yourself…Or, for your friends."

Cecilia peered through the branches of the hedge they were hiding behind, straining to get a look at the group. All pretense of the game had vanished; the others weren't part of the game at all but rather guards and attendants to their prisoner. She could see Spiria, standing between two red-jacketed guards, but she wasn't bound or trapped in any way. With her wings, she could easily run if she wanted to, but Cecilia understood what was keeping her here.

"You can look right up to that balcony over there and see them—I've brought your friends out for just this occasion," The Red Queen said, smiling like the perfect hostess. They had taken away Mana's hat and staff, and the Toon Summoned Skull's make-up had since worn away, but they looked unharmed.

"I'll let you pick which one to save."

Spiria stared up at them for a moment, as if committing their faces to memory. "M—Mana. The Dark Magician Girl."

The Red Queen smiled graciously before giving the order. "Leave the girl; the shadow monster goes back." She turned to Spiria who had started to struggle, motioning for the guards to keep holding tightly onto each of her arms. "I told you, you get to choose. Save her and predict for me. Otherwise…well, she might survive a fall from that height. I wonder, will you be talking then?"

"You're the monster!" Spiria shouted, trying to twist free from their grasp. "And that's a fact, not a prediction."

"Suit yourself."

From behind the bushes, Cecilia turned to Pegasus and Saggi in turn. "We're not waiting any longer. We came here to rescue them, so let's rescue them!"

They burst through the break in the hedges in the instant Mana started to fall.

Pegasus reached one of the guards first, tackling them to the ground just as Spiria jerked away from them. She didn't hesitate—her feathery white wings spread outwards, beating against the ground as she took off running, gliding upwards just in time to catch Mana in midair.

She struggled a little, her wings straining under the extra weight, but they stayed in the air, flying in a wide loop across the lawn just out of range of their enemies on the ground. Mana slowly opened first one eye and then the other, letting out a joyful laugh when she realized that she had survived the fall.

"I got you," Spiria said, holding her closer as they continued to fly.

"Good, because the cushioning charm I tried to cast totally just summoned a chair below that window."

On the ground, the Red Queen looked on as her guards were taken down one by one. During the battle the Toon Summoned Skull had gotten free, now swinging attacks alongside the others. "Summon the Red-Eyes!" she shouted. "Red-Eyes, stop them before they fly away!"

In the distance, they could hear its roar. They saw it a moment later, flying over the surface of the lake before heading straight to Spiria and Mana, in the open sky with no way to outfly it.

"Blue-Eyes?"

The little dragon chirped back at them before steeling its eyes towards its much larger opponent. They both attacked, lightning crackling in the sky around them. Spiria flew back to the ground safely beside Cecilia and the others, away from any stray bolts of lightning.

It was smaller, and the Blue-Eyes was much better at dodging, bending around and darting just out of the way of every attack before firing back one of its own. It didn't take long for the direct hits to make the difference, forcing the Red-Eyes Black Dragon to retreat, battered and bruised from the fight.

The last one left was the Red Queen. They walked her to the lake, where there was a small dock not unlike the one in the harbor town mooring a single small boat. Joined by the Red King, they were put inside and given the oars. Pointing to the other end of the lake, where the river continued flowing out until it reached the sea, Saggi gave the command: "Row."

Finally, it was over. They walked back across the lawn, to the guards and Palace without a ruler. Before Spiria could get a word in, Cecilia had already gone up to her and Mana with an encouraging smile. "I think it should be you both," she said, motioning towards the empty palace. "You'll be great...that's my prediction."

After rescuing the court of the White Palace from the trap they all had fallen into, they closed down the second Palace. On the morning of their coronation, Cecilia had a visit from the Queen-to-be; Spiria herself. She hardly looked nervous at all—she looked ready.

"I want to thank you...you made all of this possible. If there's anything I can do..."

Cecilia shook her head. "I already know what's in my future."

"But does he know? Your fate is tied to that of our world, Cecilia. The magic is already beginning to fade. What happens when it's gone completely?"

"There's nothing more I can do except make the most of what I have left," Cecilia said, a bitter note creeping into her voice. How she envied Spiria with her wings. If she were a butterfly, she could float away from her cocoon, away from everything wrong in any world. It wasn't fair. "Telling him doesn't change that."

"Then go. Be happy together," Spiria said.

"You too." She had to laugh at that—Spiria already knew all about their happy ending. She only had to wait for it to finally arrive.

After the ceremony, Cecilia and Pegasus took a walk through the bright green lawn, the grass tickling at their ankles and the hems of her dress. They stopped when they arrived at the edge of the river and instead of walking over the bridge Pegasus led the way to the painted canvas, just where they left it.

"I wanted to show you my world," he said, reaching out to Cecilia to take her hand. "The world I live in, that some part of me will probably never give up…but what I really wanted to say was that _you_ are my world, Cecilia. I believe that together we can create something even better."

_Your fate is tied to that of our world_. Despite everything else, Spiria was right.

"To _our_ world, then." She squeezed Pegasus' hand in her own. "Let's go."

Cecilia grasped the handle of the door and turned and it opened inwards, just enough to get a glimpse of the other side. She stepped across the threshold first, Pegasus following just after her. Behind them both, the door swung closed.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Also Featuring:

_Bickuribox_

_Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

_Toon Summoned Skull_

_Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress_

_Kuriboh_

Written for Round Ten of Season Ten of Ryou VeRua's YGO Fanfiction Contest, challenge pairing Soarshipping: Dark Magician Girl x Spiria. Thank you for reading and please review, I value and treasure each one.


End file.
